Dropship Terra: Endless Night
by rose4100
Summary: First chapter to the sequel Dropship Terra.


Dropship Terra: Endless Night

By Matt Rose

Space erupts with gunfire as three craft strafe across the front bow of Dropship Terra. Plasma trails glowing, showing the deadly path of their shells. Each shell strikes hard again the armor plates of the ship but already several holes have been blasted through.

After leaving orbit of planet B7-Phi Delta, the Dropship "Terra" was engaged by a pack of alien hunter ships. Commander Roz Skyhawk tried to negotiate with the alien pilots but was soon fired upon. The order was given to launch the Ravens and Gear-Walks to hold up the alien crafts while Terra tried to escape back to the planet. Leaving the bridge Roz made his way to the launch bay.

"Where the hell are those Gear-Walks?" barks Armory Captain Martina Montez. Blinded by the warnings flashing on her display panel she could barely concentrate on targeting the ship's guns on their attackers. Much to her relief she finally gets one in a target lock. "Computer! Fire stern guns!" As she commanded, great explosions are heard as the rear Rail-guns fire at the lead target while they are swinging around for another pass. But seeing the guns charging up to fire, the enemy pilot dodges the shot.

Martina slumps down in her chair. "How did we get ourselves into this?" Another volley of shots hit the Dropship and the ceiling of the bridge collapses. Debris crashes down on top of two crewmen and a fire erupts from the blast hole.

Leaping from her chair in a panic, Martina sees she is trapped by the flame. "Get out! Get out! Everyone get out of the bridge!" She orders the crew. Since she can't get out she grabs a piece of ceiling panel and covers herself from the flame. Martina begins to cry, realizing her death is near she screams out "Roz! Where are you?"

The night air is calm and clear as Martina and Roz stroll along the babbling stream. "It was a great idea to land here Roz, when was the last time we had recreational leave?" Martina laughs, poking Roz in the side.

"Hey…wait a moment there. We needed to land to make repairs and to stock up on some supplies." Roz looks down at Martina, a reprimanding look on his face.

"Oh don't give me that. When you found out planet B7-Phi Delta had… umm… forests? Is that what they're called? Well… anyway, you were completely excited. And they have nothing to do with repairs or supplies." She grins, "So there!" and sticks her tongue out at him.

"Fool…" Roz udders under his breath.

"Hey! That's my line Roz." She pouts.

"You know, for an Armory Captain, your behavior disgusts me times. Learn how to show a little more maturity."

"What the hell is up your ass Roz? I'm just trying to relax and loosen up. Out there in space," she points to the sky "we don't have much time to relax. No time to even crack a smile. For god sakes, you didn't even let the off-duty crew leave the ship to come out here and explore." She stops dead in her tracks, burning with rage. "You talk about maturity… now why is it that you and I are out here taking a moonlight walk, UNARMED, unescorted, and without any survival gear like procedure demands! Answer me that!"

Roz turns around to face her. "My, my, my… I thought you of all people wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth." He begins to laugh "Now Martina, loosen up, I think you could use a little relaxation. Maybe a vacation…"

Martina's jaw drops. Then her rage hits the boiling point. "You! Arrgggg!" She grabs hold of Roz and throws him into the stream. Cursing, she stomps off back to the ship, completely fed up with Roz's 'games'. _I think he could use some damn maturity. If he thinks he can lead me on like that… Well I showed him._

Roz surfaces and drags himself up and out of the water. Dripping wet, he can't help but smile. _God, that woman really overreacts sometimes. But it is so much fun to torment her._ He slowly follows behind the furious Martina.

Much later, when Roz finally gets back, she's standing on the cargo lift, apparently waiting for him. But as he gets closer she starts the lift and leaves him standing on the ground. Looking over the edge, she sticks her tongue out at him. Roz flops down on the grass and heaves a large sigh as he pulls out his Comm-pad. A voice transmits from the device, "Well sir, you look a little wet… Martina?" "Could you spare the pleasantries crewman?" Roz returns. "Umm…yes sir…" Laughter is heard in the background as the signal cuts out. Soon the lift lowers back down and Roz gets on board.

After a quick change Roz returns to the bridge and receives some exciting news.

"Commander, we received a message while you were away. I guess the locals want to talk to you." A crewman reports.

"Locals? I thought we were the only ones here?" He sat down in his chair, leaning back and letting out another sigh, still contemplating what happened with Martina. "Well, lets see if someone's still home. Signal the locals." The crewman followed his command and soon the view screen activated, showing a strange alien symbol. It looked like a tribal symbol for a tree with other markings.

Wavering and metallic, a voice began to speak, "Welcome to our world, who may you be and what brings you here?" Roz smiled, glad to see that they have finally met a friendly people. "I am Roz Skyhawk, Commander of… Terra," He decided to shorten the name for these people. "We are explorers."

"Explorers?" The symbol changed on screen, showing a live video feed. Two humanoids were sitting on wooden chairs, dressed in simple, woven clothing. Simple green colors and gold thread made up their garments. Their skin was blue and they had white fur around their faces. One of them was smiling while the other kept a stern face. "We are the elders of our village. Do not think us to be self-righteous, but after observing two of your kind cavorting along the riverbank," Roz let out a slight groan, realizing the alien was talking about him and Martina " we deem you to be of no threat to us and grant you the privilege to see us."

Roz, yet again let out another groan. _Great, our first time we meet a friendly race, and they think that we are completely harmless because Martina shoved me in a brook._ "We did not cause insult to you, have we?" The Elder with the smile, changed his face to that of a concerned one. "If we have, I dreadfully apologize."

Roz smiled trying to keep in the best of spirits, "You haven't caused any insult Elders. Would it be possible if we could meet in person? Maybe even trade some wares in a show of good faith?" The Elders leaned in close to each other, whispering. They soon gave their answer, "We humbly accept your proposal Skyhawk. We will transmit our location when we wish for you to arrive. If there is nothing else we bid you farewell…explorer." They both bowed to the screen then ended transmission.

"I think that went well, what do you all think?" He stood up smiling, watching the excited expressions on the bridge crew. Martina was standing behind him with a little smirk on her face. "Want me to get Pat to throw together a few gifts for "The Elders?" "I'm glad you were here, yeah, get Pat to find something. And make sure its non-weapon related." He stood up and motioned for Martina to follow. They left the bridge, walking down the corridor. "Thanks to us, we are seen as non-threatening." Roz had a grin on his face. "Hey! Don't assume that I've forgiven you."


End file.
